Unexpected Emotions
by StephW.L.B
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts... Ahhrgh...I'm not really good at this...so let's say that new loves, new characters, comedy, romance, action and magic will be displayed on this story...and best of all...Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauders!


Hello there people my name is Miss Taisho and in this occasion I'll be leading you trough the magic world of…Ahh this isn't working!…let me explain this story is about the last year of the marauders in Hogwarts, is told by someone unknown to you…you would know her ahead…So I hope you enjoy…and please review that would make me really happy…you know this is the first time I'm writing a whole story in English so I want to know if you like it or no…and if you want me to continue…enough talking…stop reading this nonsense and go directly to the story…smiles innocently

**Disclaimer**: unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter at all…maybe some day in the future…muahahaha (evil laugh) cough, cough…

**Chapter 1: Miss Nerdy? ...or is it just a wrong idea?**

Its Just Prohibited, it's just not right, what you feel for someone isn't always the right thing. I loved him, with all my heart, it wasn't always that way, but he taught me a lot of things, with him I learned to love, to suffer, to give, to share, to tolerate. Today I live with my little Daughter: Keira. She's so sweet and such a trouble maker, just as her father. But who her father is you may be wondering? Well if you want to know, listen to my story.

First of all, my name is Amber Smitherson B., I was born from a muggle mother and a wizard father, and I studied at Hogwarts, when everything was…"In peace". I mean, all of this started even before I was born, this nonsense war that had taken almost everything that's precious to me.

My story began at my last year at Hogwarts, I was a normal student, and no one ever noticed my presence, except for him, at first because we had a job to do. And at my favorite subject: Defense against the Dark Arts.

-Well class, I have decided to give you a new assignment. You will have to work in pairs. Ah, but no so quickly, I will choose whom you will work with.

-Just great old man. Whispers a boy who sits in front of me. A very handsome boy, but that's not the point right now.

-This sounds interesting. I said to the girl next to me, my best Friend. Her name was Lily Evans, the best in our year.

-I guess, I pray that I don't have to do it with Potter.

-Hahahaha, that would be something really interesting to watch. Come on Lily, you know you don't hate him that much!

-I never said I hated him!…Arghh!...just shut up!

-Whatever. Was my reply.

-Ok, class I have made up my mind, Evans you're going to work with…Potter.

-God damn it! Said the red head.

-Lily behave yourself! I said half mocking her.

-Why the hell it just had to be him? Why? She buried her face and whimper.

-The next couple is: Malfoy and Lupin.

The named ones just glared at each other, after that I could guess their mood wasn't sociable.

-Way to go Moony.

-Back off Padfoot! ¬¬

-Would you shut up? I'm trying to get Lily's attention. Said James and he actually stared at her, but she wasn't paying attention to him, she was to busy crying out her eyes.

-Next one's are… Black and… Miss Smitherson.

-Who? Asked the black haired boy, the one who seated in front of me, yes it was Black. That comment made me mad.

- Misses Smitherson. Said the professor and he continued giving out the class who they would work with.

I tried not to pay attention to Black, then the bell rang, I was picking up my scrolls and quills, Lily left and Potter ran after her I couldn't stop myself from laughing, and I heard the boy's conversation.

-Hey Moony, do you even know if that girl exists?

-Eh actually, she's in our house.

-Really? For heaven sakes! she's so invisible; I don't have a clue who she may be. And then he laughed, but Remus has noticed my presence, at that point I was REALLY mad at him.

-Err, Sirius you should shut up.

-Why? It's the true. Poor girl she must be a completely no one, one of those girls with big round glasses, long skirts, and that nerdy kind of look you know? Maybe she will do everything while I go out on a date with this hot girl from Ravenclaw. He said thinking to himself.

I looked at me; my skirt was just…how to say it, short, but not enough to lead the boy's imagination. I was rather cute, I have big blue eyes, and light brown hair, and I was tall and thin. So…What the hell is wrong with him??

-What are you looking at Remus? Then he turned around, and his gaze felt upon me. He smiled devilish and approached-Hello there. What's your name?

-That's none of your business Black. Just go ahead, babbling. And I turned around and left the two boys alone.

-Hey, what's her problem?? Maybe she's in "her days".

-I don't thing that's what bothered her.

They headed outside the classroom, to the dinning room. It was lunch time.

-Then oh so mighty Remus Lupin. What her problem was?

-Did you find her hot?

-Of course, not just hot, but also a little bit interesting. Said the black haired boy, thinking about his answer.

-Good, because now you will have to make it up to her.

-What for?

-Because you have said some nasty things without even knowing her.

-I still don't get it. Wait do you know her, what's her name? I would definitely add her to my list.

-Not just that, you're working with her, Padfoot my dear friend that girl was Amber Smitherson.

-Amber nice name…wait did you said Smitherson? ...So she…He was just livid.

-Yeah, that's the girl with the nerdy kind of look. Watch out with her, she's not from your fan club you know? And the tall boy seated next to James, who was bothering Lily, and next to her, Amber seemed a little bit distress.

-Well…so that's Smitherson, how come I never noticed her? ...Interesting indeed, such a beautiful, but mysterious girl.

-Such a jerk! I half yelled. – Is just an annoying brat!

-Already had a fight with Black? That's not new, he…well they can be that ignorant. Just look at Potter.

-Well…anyway. I'm so hungry!

- Girl, you're always hungry.

-Are not.

-Yes you're.

-Hahaha. We shared our laugh; it was so good to be in last year. Then I will start with my real vocation, I would become an auror.

I ate a lot, after that we had aritmancy and then antique runes; we finished the day with a good dosis of Potions. It's so gloomy down there, but I don't dislike it so much.

I went to the library for a couple of books; I was going to began with the work with or without his help.

I was wondering where Lily was? But after I started reading, I ignored everything around me. Just until someone launch himself to the couch in which I was so comfortable reading.

-Hey, I'm trying to study over here! Oh, it's you…

-Come on, I'm sorry Ok? I didn't know you…

-Yeah, and now I forgive you and we live happily forever? ...In your dreams.

-Not exactly forever, but who knows…

-Here, let me explain something to you. I'm not from your girl fan club ok? ... And I can do this work by myself…So; you can go out with that Ravenclaw girl and leave the nerdy one alone! I stood up, but he just stopped me and pinned me to the couch again

-Well, well, you're not just cute, but a brave one, and…you look so sexy that way. He whispered that last sentences near my ear, that make me shrive.

-Stop doing this you baka!

-What is that suppose to mean?

-Oh là là…, I'll leave it as homework, find out by yourself, that's if you are able to find the girl that's speaks the right language. Au revoir monsieur Black!

He sat there, half smiling. He was going to have fun doing this schoolwork.

-And that's how a boy it's rejected in more than one language.

-Save it to you Potter.

-Oh poor Black, his proud has just been reduced to dust! Hahahaha…

-Grr…

-Ok pal, calm down I'm just kidding.

-And I don't find it funny at all, but she'll see there's not a single lady in the face of earth that could resist me.

-That would be until you met her dear friend. She isn't an easy one. I tried to ask her out one day, everything was going fine. Until this cute girl passed in front of me I turned around and she was already gone!

-Huh! So she's a tough one.

-Not so much, she's kind and funny, also very intelligent. Said Remus sitting between them.

-And you know that...because?

-She's one of the top students, and I worked with her when we were in fifth year. She treated me really nice, so it's not her pals...you are the problem.

The two boys glared at him.

Upstairs, at the girl's room, I was trying to concentrate on my reading, but it was impossible, I was so mad with Black that I had to go out for a walk.

It was really late, the sun was gone, the moon and the stars where the only things that surrounded me. It felt so good, just to sit there, and think to myself. Then I think I over slept, and everything was...moving? WHAT?? THIS ISN'T RIGHT!

I looked up, just to find a boyish face, but it was so dark I couldn't recognize him.

-Put me down this instant!!!...He noticed I was awake, he stopped but he didn't let me go.-Didn't you hear what I said? ...put me down!

-You seemed so calm and beautiful sleeping, just go back to it. And he started walking again, completely ignoring me!, but now I know who "my raptor" is.

-Hey, Black keep your hands off me. I mean it!

He put me down and looked rather annoyed.

-I was just trying to help, why are you so upset anyway?? Are you Jealous?

Then it was my turn to laugh openly, he looked dumfounded.

-Hahahaha, that's the most ridiculous thing you have ever said.

-You can't tell that, you haven't been with me a lot of time.

-But unlike another, I watch and notice everybody around me. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Thanks for annoying me, and not helping at all.

-Wait, I'm going in the same way.

-Yeah that's right, but is not necessary to be this close. I said pushing him away from me.

-But you seemed so unprotected. Then what is a gentleman to do? Leave you there, I don't think so.

-And why were you down there huh?

-I was looking after this cute girl; I have a work to do with her.

-Oh, I thought she was a "nerdy".

-Are you still mad because of that?! He said as not believing it.

-The nickname doesn't bother me at all; it's your prejudgment what made me mad. But never mind. I said breathing and getting calm.-So why where you looking after me?

-Would you believe me if I say to you that I wanted to asked for your forgiveness?

-Absolutely…no.

-Well, let's put this straight, I thought you were a nerdy, but you're definitely not. So I guess I wanted to tell you sorry in some strange way.

-That sounds more reasonable.

We were already at the bottom of the girls' rooms stairs.

-So that mean you forgive me?

-As you care, because I know you don't.

-Well I tried. I was even honest to you. He turned around, but I stopped him. And then I noticed those big gray eyes of him.

-Meet me at the library, tomorrow after classes. Then we will be able to talk, and maybe continue with the work.

-But we haven't started yet. That sounded, just as he wasn't exactly talking about the assignment.

-I already have, remember?

-Right, so Goodnight Mrs. Smith…And that made me smile.

-Yeah, goodnight Mister Black. Don't mess with to many girls.

That day, everything turned upside down. I broke a hundred of the school rules. Whatever, who cares? As Lily doesn't notice my absence.

-Mm…Interesting, you're going to try it Black. But it's not going to be that easy. If you really want it, work for it.

With that last thought I felt asleep.

Next morning…

-Amber, Amber! Wake up for heavens sake!

-Eh! ...What?! I'm up, I'm up! gosh Lily you want to give me a heart attack?!

-Of course not! ... Where were you last night?

-What are you saying?

-You weren't here when I came to sleep. She was accusing me. Oh, but she's not getting it out from me this time.

-Well it's true. I wasn't here. I was outside the common room.

-I knew it! ...

-Although I was busy, reading a couple of books. You know for the Defense A. Dark A. job.

-Oh… alright.

-I'm sorry dear, but what did you say? Where do you think I was?

-Ehh… I don't know. Let's go down and have breakfast, you must be hungry!

-You bet!

We headed outside the common room, just to cross our pats with three particular boys.

-Good morning ladies. Said James, walking next to Lily. Sirius started to walk next to me and Remus just next to him.-You look more beautiful than ever.

-Potter. Was Lily only response before dashing off and leaving me alone with… them.

-Good morning Amber. Said Remus.

-Hi there Remus, don't be so formal. How have you been? ...We haven't talked a lot lately.

-I forgot you hated when I was like that, sorry. I've been doing fine. How about you? I haven't noticed until yesterday, but you surely had changed. He smiled and I blushed, Sirius seemed a little bit impressed by our communication.

-Well, I'm older now. So that's natural.

-You're looking quite good. Rather cute, and even the way you dress…

-Oh stop it Remus! ... It's just me with a new image, I needed one.

-No you have always been cute, but now you're hot! ...We both laugh at that comment.-Well what are you going to do after classes?

-Are you asking me out mister Lupin?

-I don't know. Do you have anything to do?

-Unfortunately, I have an appointment. How about tomorrow?

-I have a better idea; we could go out on our next free day. What do you say?

-Fine. Oh, there's Lily. I have to go, nice talking to you Remus - I kissed him on the cheek. - Bye James, au revoir Black.

I seated with Lily.

-Why did you leave me alone with them?

-You know I can't stand Potter. Anyway…why are you smiling?

-You see my dear friend; a boy has just asked me out for a date.

-OMG! ... Don't tell me Potter asked you!

-Fine I won't tell you that.

-WHAT?!

-Hahahaha.

-What are you laughing at?!!!!

-I mean I won't tell you he asked me out, because it wasn't him! Hahahahaha…

-Ohh…you devil witch!

-Merci mon amie. Hahahaha

-Urgh, how could you?

-I don't know. You see Lily everybody knows you like him, except for you…you're so blind! Hahaha

-Shut up, that's not true.

-Well, we'll see about that, after you finish your work together. I smiled innocently and started eating…

(At the other corner of the table…)

-Way to go moony!

-Yeah, well as I said my friends, you're the problem.

-You have never said something like that to us. Are you really interested in her?

-To be honest Padfoot, maybe I'm.

-Hmm…

-Someone seems jealous. -sang James.

-Yeah…you? Evans doesn't even look at you.

-No, but she will, I know that deep inside she likes me. He sounded so confident, but his friend's payed little attention to him, they were thinking about their plans.

(Back with Amber)

After breakfast, and that good start, I was waiting to see how my appointment was going to go. The day went rather fast, I couldn't almost believe it. The classes were over!

As always, I was one of the last ones to leave the class room, I felt someone following me; it was getting to my nerves.

-Oh please stop following…Black? God damn it! Why do you have to be like this? Gosh…

-I'm sorry but I thought you would forget about our "appointment".

-I have good memory thanks. So let's finish with this.

-Where are we going exactly? ...

-You will see. I smiled; it was one of those mysterious smiles of mine.

We walked, and walked…And walked.

-Wait women, you want to kill me?!

-Ehh, yeah. But not right now. Oh, here we are!

In front of us, a dusty, old door awaits to be open.

-You mean here? ... Behind that thing?

-It's called door, and Yes here. I took out a key from my skirt, and with a click! The door just opened.

I entered without hesitation. I knew this place to much as to be afraid. It was a rather big studio, with a giant library and two floors. I sat behind the desk and took some scrolls.

Sirius entered and his eyes were wide open.

-How is it that you know about this place?! And we don't? ...I mean us being the…never mind.

-Well, is a long story, maybe other day I'll tell you, hey could you pass me that book?

He just took it and sat on the couch, he started reading it. After a couple of minutes I asked for the book again. But he was so concentrated I just leave it to him. I kept writing on the scroll. The hours passed quickly and we missed dinner, but at least I have finished. I seated next to him and looked at his expression, he looked so calm, and relaxed, and…well yeah he's really handsome…and funny sometimes.

-Sirius… Hey… wake up.

-Ehh… what? Oh man, this book wasn't that bad. What time is it?

-Is already 10 o'clock. We missed dinner, I'm so hungry!

-Why didn't you wake me up?

-I was busy writing, so what was the point anyway? I already finished, at least I found everything we needed.

-So…wait, you did the entire job by yourself? ... I really love you!

-Why wouldn't you? Hahaha

-Remus was right. He said sitting straight and looking at me, with a heartily smile on his face.

-About what? –His comment made me curious.

-Nothing forget it. So Misses Smith is hungry? … Well is my turn to show you something. He took my hand and led me out of the study.

-Wait I have to close it. After I did that, he took my hand into his and led me down stairs.-And where are we going this time? I shouldn't trust you.

-But either way you're. So just wait and you'll se. It was his turn to smile mysteriously.

We reached a strange painting, it had fruits on it. He started to touch it…Was he mad? ...Oh, but what do I see? An entry!

-Ok now I'm starting to believe it myself, I shouldn't trust you.

-Listen, I know I'm not the most trusting person, but for this time just…go in, I wouldn't dare to do anything to you. (At least not until you let me…Wait, I'm not like this I always get what I want, whenever I want… but for now I should stay cool and calm, she's not like the other girls…definitively not.)

-Hey…did you hear me… Ah fine I'll go in! I stepped inside and then I smiled. It was the kitchen; several elfs came and started to give me a good amount of food.

-Wait, wait…I just…well…

-Just tell us what you want misses; we will be pleased to serve you misses.

-Ehh well…

-Hello there…

-Good evening Mister Black…would you like the same as usual mister?

-Yes, two plates this time.

-Right away mister Black.

-Come, let's sit.

We seated in a small table and I was so curious.

-How did you…

-Marauders secret...Sorry I can't tell.

-Marauders uh?

-Fuck…I shouldn't have told yah about that…

-Don't worry I have heard that name before.

-Where?!... Ah let me guess: Remus.

-Exactly…it slipped from his mouth when we were working in fifth year.

-So you like him?

-What? Who? Do you mean Remus? Hahahaha…

And before I finished talking, the elfs came with the food. It was a super big sandwich…I don't know what it contained; I just started to eat it. In seconds I have finished.

-Whoa! Not even I can eat that fast! ...And you're so skinny.

-Metabolism.

-Yeah I could guess that.

-Hahaha right.

-So do you like it or not?

-Oh yes, I like it very much.

-A…Are you serious? He sounded sad and angry at the same time.

-Yeah I don't know what did it have, but it tasted delicious. What is this sandwich called?

-Oh…the sandwich. He said relieve.

-Hahaha…wait you thought that I hahahahahahahaha. OMG! Hahaha you thought I was talking about…

-Cough, cough. Well, I'm glad you liked it. Not even James and Remus eat it. –He tried to change the subject.

-Hahaha…Ahh man, you're incredible.

-Yeah I know.

-Ahh stop being so proud. Thanks for the dinner, even If you're a not paying it. I was starving!

-It's nice to see there are girls that still eat.

-Hahaha…

We laughed a lot that night, we talked about silly things. It was pass midnight when we headed to our common room.

-You know you aren't that bad.

-Ah! That really hurts sweetie.

-Don't call me that ¬¬.

-What? sweetie?

-Yeah…ah whatever.

-You get mad so easily. I like that; you're not like that kind of girls that claim for my attention.

-Why would I like that?

-Hey…are you blind? He said waving his hand in front of my face.

-Okay, enough mister Black…Yeah you're hot…So Am I, then why should I look after you when there are other boys that may be interested in me? and much more to my disposition.

-Touch down. But haven't you thought that if we got together then we will be the most popular couple?

-Maybe, the problem is that I like my quiet and simple life. You see, I'm truly a nerdy girl, but that doesn't mean I have to wear that look. Rather than that, I like to stay anonymous.

-Hahaha…not anymore.

-What do you…He took me by the waist and pushed me inside and old cupboard.-WHAT THE HELL??

-Shh… be quiet.

Then I saw a shadow, and we heard someone passing by.

-Oh, that's why- I blushed madly, for a second I thought he was just going to…Ah, never mind.

-What else could have been? -He smiled and look trough my eyes, as reading my thoughts. His gaze was so intense, I blushed even more.-You look cute with that blush on your face -He touched my cheeks slightly and I started to notice how small the cupboard was.

-What? I'm…I'm not blushing! I tried to hide my face, but he stopped me. And was getting closer, and then he suddenly took me out of there.

-It's to much hot there, let's hurry. He looked a little bit trouble. Had he just stopped himself? I have that little impression…but why would he do something like that? I mean, He's Sirius Black after all. Maybe everything I have heard from the girls of our house was just mere myths.

-Well good night Black.

-Good night Amber. And…he kissed me! On the cheek of course

I went upstairs, a little bit distracted. Then something red stopped my tracks.

-So misses Smitherson…have you been studying until late again? ...Because I didn't know that you needed so much time to finish an assignment. She had one brown raised.

-Not right now Lily. (It have been a…wonderful and interesting night) I'm tired. Yeah I have been studying until late, get use to it.¬¬

-But what a humor. Where were you when Potter just…-It was her who was blushing now.

-When Potter what? OMG! ...He kissed you…POTTER KISSED YOU!

-Shh, do you have to yell?!

-OMG! ...And I bet 100 galleons that you returned the kiss!

-No! ...I mean, I won't bet on something so silly.

-See! Ha! OMG! This is so great, now we are going to be associated to the Marauders, either if we want it or not, he was right then. I said that last sentence in a low whisper.

-Who are you talking about?

-Nobody, you will find out. Now tell me everything.

We spend a couple of hours talking, I even told her about Remus inviting me to go out. She said something like, he's a good boy and stuff, but she couldn't hide her smile when I asked for more details about her and James. School life is getting better with each day that passes.

The days passed, I had spent more time with Sirius, and he really isn't that bad, if it weren't for those girls that keep stalking him…

-It's there something bothering you? He said looking at my frustrated face, I just turned and glared at those annoying girls.-Oh I see…you're in fact jealous. He smiled.

-Why would I be? It's just I can't concentrate like this. You know after all I'm trying to study, I already have too much distraction without their presence.

-Is that so? He approached me, and a blond girl just jumped from behind the bookshelf.

-Sirius dear. What are you doing here at the library?

-Ah, Mary…I'm here studying.

-Hahaha I don't believe that. And who is she?-She throw me a nasty glare, but mine was more scary, she backed off a little bit.

-Nice to meet you my name's Amber…Amber Smitherson.

-And she's my girlfriend.

-What?? Ouch!-He just stomped on my feet!

-Are you alright darling?

-Yeah…honey.

-Good, I'm sorry Mary we have to leave. And he took me out of there. The girl looked like she wanted to kill me right there. She runs behind the bookshelf, surely to tell her friends about…this! This isn't true at all!

-Sirius Black! STOP RIGHT THERE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU JUST CAN'T BE SAYING THAT WE…WELL… THAT! – I was so embarrassed.

-Don't be like that; you wanted to get ride off those annoying girls. And please don't put that face.

-WHY?!...

-Because you look more tempting to me that way. –Ok he was to close, invasion! Back off!-You're so cute, but you already know that don't you?

-Well…erghh…I guess.

-Why are you nervous? He took me by the waist and we started to walked, in this pass days we have become good friends, yeah what you heard, in no other way I would let him touch me…not being who he is.

-I'm not. Stop saying things like that. Ah gosh, if I'm death by tomorrow it will be your fault. Half of the feminine school body will surely want to kill me.

-You have nothing to worry doll.

-Doll your grandma! ¬¬

-Well actually she was a beautiful woman, but insupportable.

-Hahaha, I believe you, after hearing you talk about your mother. It just made me shiver.

-Hahahaha, don't worry, you know I didn't tell you…I don't live with her anymore.

-What? But…where are you living now? I mean you can be living in the streets? Tell me you're not…

-Of course not. I'm Sirius Black babe; I'm living with the Potters.

-Ah...oh… so you spent your summer with James. What are you going to do this summer? …I mean after we finish…you know…I'm planning becoming an auror, but a short vacation sounds great don't you think?

-Are you up to something Misses Smith?

-Me? No, no.

-Because you just gave me the impression of being asking me to…

-Unbelievable…son of a bitch, he will pay!

-Remus? I said a little bit surprised.

-What is it Moony? A girl dumped you?

-Do you only think about girls? He sounded really mad.

-Erghh not I think about a lot of things…especially lately. He smiled at me; I blushed and get near Remus.

-Are you alright?

-Of course, after hitting that son of a bitch back!

-OMG! What happened to your eye?

-Who did this?

-Malfoy…

-Ha! I could have imagined it. I guess you didn't finish the work…

-Sirius!

-Ok, I'll just shut up. Babe you're so temper.

-You should know that already. Aren't you thinking on going to the infirmary?

-No thanks…Maybe he might be there crying…And I don't want to be near him. I could commit a murder.

-Hahaha, oh pal that wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe we can remember him who he's messing with.

-He's not that easy to trick Sirius.

-I know, that's why is going to be so interesting.

-May I help? I asked innocently. They looked at each other and started laughing. I hate when they do that!-What's so funny?

-You? Helping? Help with what? Consulting a textbook? –That was Sirius with his sarcastic comments…as usual.

-Here Remus let me see that eye of yours.

-I'm fine.

-I said let me see that eye!

-Right…

I started to help him, he was relaxed, and on the other hand I was getting mad, Sirius hadn't stopped his comments.

-JUST SHUT UP! God damn it! And then you ask me why I'm so temper… You know what? I'll teach you a lesson Black, Amber Smitherson will make Lucius fall before the Marauders start their plans.

And with that I left.

-Is she mad or what? …Had Said James entering, with Lily following him. She smiled shyly, and went upstairs to the girl's room.-But she had challenged the marauders, hasn't she?

-Prongs…Stop right there, we have a vantage, we know the whole school. Almost every student, we have immunity, and we are three against one.

-Oh please Moony don't stop us right now. Say Sirius smiling openly.

-Well do whatever you want. I just warn you, I won't be on your side.

-Always so right the mighty mister Lupin.

-For heaven sake…you seem like you want to finish her off!

-That's a stupid thing to say! Sirius has just got serious.

-Hahahaha -James was laughing his head off- Who would have said it…a girl…had just made this to you my friends.

-Maybe she worsts it! Said Remus offended.

-There are many other girls Remus. Said Sirius as nothing, But the so mentioned girl had heard him. She was going to apologize, but that was it! He was going to get it. Tomorrow!

The girl's room

-Would you stay calm?

-No, I'm trying to think as…Of course…Lily, Am I cute?

-Why are you asking that? …of course you are….

-But…Am I hot?

-What?!...Ehh, I don't think I'm the right person to answer that.

-You're right! I said smiling and getting inside my bed.

-Are you felling better now?

-I will be when I see them fall in pieces. They'll see.

-You are freaking me out sister.

-I know! Isn't it great?

-Ahh…well goodnight?

-Yeah, yeah goodnight Lily dear…Ah by the way whatever you see or hear tomorrow, it isn't true at all Ok?

- Wait, What are you planning?

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

-Oh right, I'll find out tomorrow. Just be careful.

**END OF THE CHAPTER….**

Well this is it for today, I hope I'll be able to update soon guys…I would really appreciate your reviews…just click on that button and let me know what do you think about this…Hope to get some feedback…see yah!

**Ja ne Miss Taisho**


End file.
